Phineas and ferbs world trip
by Klm965834
Summary: Durning summer break. Phineas and Ferb plan on doing a world trip with 64 destinations the first being Honolulu and the last being Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

Janessa: It was the last day of school before summer vacation.

One summer before 6th grade.

Scene 1 third street school June 6th 2008

My fiction story one summer before 6th grade script

Scene 1 June 6th 2008 7 am

Janessa: Wakes to get up. Wakes up. Goes into the kitchen and puts waffles in the toaster. I remember that morning used the whipping cream and syrup and sprinkles I thought maybe my mother would yell if she saw me with this. But she didn't after all it was our last day of school. It was last day of kindergarten for my brother phineas. For me it was the last day of 5th grade.

Janessa: I know what I'm wearing today I will wear my safety patroller outfit to school since I'm not going on vacation until tomorrow morning. I'm not going to Miami with them serves them right after what happened yesterday.

Scene 2 Third Street elementary school.

Janessa: Hi hustler kid

Hustler kid: Last day of school sales boys and girls I have toilet paper and string maps to the teachers houses.

Phil: I will have one the maps.

Walks over to Sam and Dave the digger boys

Janessa: Hi Judy. Hi Sam and Dave what do you think your doing.

Sam and Dave: We have to fill up our homes won't be able to dig next year if we don't dig up them now.

Captain sticky: You kids buried me.

Sam and Dave: oops.

Walks over to king bobs throne.

King bob: I king bob my last act before entering middle this boy Freddie the second.

Jerome: The king has graduated.

Bradley: Come on you call that kazooing.

Janessa: I know what goodbyes must be like because I know my friend Wayne is going away to Tennessee for middle school. I remember Ferb was sad yesterday to say goodbye and so was phineas. I was a little sad too but not as sad as my brothers But I did get his old desk at the safety patrol headquarters. I told him ironically I was going to Tennessee this summer to see my mother parents and that's where my mother decided to have daisy there.

Miss Finster: Keep on moving let's go.

Randall: Miss Finster the kids are going crazy with last day of school fever. I also got infractions mile long. The diggers had a water main. The kindergarten had are feasting like crazy.

Miss Finster: Never mind

Randall: Hustler kid did you say never mind?.

Miss Finster: That's right Randall this year I had been holding up all this year on the ice cream. Hiding from all those little savages. I am counting 200 cases of it.

Randall: What are we going to do with all that ice cream Miss Finster?.

Miss Finster: Well sell them back to the district of course. Think all the chalk board erasers we could get.

Randall: Miss Finster I got dirt on everybody except Janessa and her friends coming to think of it I haven't seen them anywhere anyway.

Miss Finster: Just forget them Randall there is nothing Janessa and her friends can do to stop me now.

Spinelli: Well That should do it. There is enough her for everybody.

Vince: Good and it's party time. Kids of the playground. I give you ice cream.

Spinelli: Pull

Miss Finster: My ice cream stop it stop it your in trouble now.

Tj mocking principle prickly voice: Attention May noticed ice cream on the playground.I will not stand for this. This ice cream should be eaten immediately. I want you all to ignore Miss Finster no matter what she says about ice cream or anything else. I want to inform you that I have a fat saggy which I like to scratch every hour on the hour. I want to apologize to all of you for being a mean away hall passes giving all guys recess detention and refusing to accept sick notes and doesn't look at signatures and make kids stay at the wall for 10 minutes. Man I feel ashamed of myself of all the terrible rotten things I have done.

Tj: Why principle prickly sir?. What a surprise?.

Prickly: Why do you do this me Detweiler and Flynn Fletcher do you gotta enjoy tormenting me do you hate me?.

Tj: on the contrary I have the most respect for you.

Janessa: Same here

Principal Prickly: Don't play smart with me guys all you been doing this year is pushing me testing me.

Tj and Janessa: Testing you? We don't what you mean sir.

Prickly: Oh really how about time you convince the fbi I was a Chinese's agent and got me arrested.

Tj and Janessa: We has to air your we're giving a speech on personal hygiene you had to be stopped.

Prickly: How about the time you forged my signature into order to get a motorboat for the school.

Tj and Janessa: We did for the kindergarten class it was their dream to have one.

Prickly: Oh Detweiler and Flynn Fletcher I had enough of your pranks. This time I really throwing the book at you guys.

TJ and Janessa: It's too late for that sir we only have 20 seconds of fourth grade left for Tj and Fifth grade for me see.

Tj: See you next year Principal Prickly.

Janessa: Well this is goodbye Pete I won't be seeing you in the school anymore or might not be because I am moving to X middle school. It's made sad because I leaving and I have to move on but happy at same time that I made another milestone.

Prickly: I hope you both do some growing up this summer guys.

Then I remember walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 3

Vince: Man Tj and Janessa that prank was sweet.

Spinelli:Yeah you should have seen the look on Finster Face. I thought she blew.

Mikey: The popsicles were so tasty.

Tj and Janessa: A tasty beginning to a tasty summer. 12 weeks but nothing of riding bikes and hanging out at the lake and toilet paper the west side golf break the ultimate recess.

Vince: Yeah I can't want to go baseball camp.

Tj: Baseball camp what are you talking about?.

Spinelli: Actually Tj i will be out of town too. The wresting camp is having this training and I need to learn new moves.

Gus: It's military camp for me. My dad said I need to learn to be a leader.

Gretchen: I am attending space camp. Don't want science guys ahead of me.

Tj: You all are going to camp?.

Mikey: Not me the young voices program doesn't like the word camp. The provide training for young singers.

Janessa: As for my parents and brothers and I were planned to go on a world trip. I was wondering if you can go?.

Janessa:That camp your going to Mikey is where my book club friends Noah and his gang at school are going to.

Tj: I have the whole summer to myself what will I do play baseball watch re runs and

Vince: Sorry man we I got think about our futures.

Spinelli: Yeah we cant waste all summer just fooling around like kids.

Tj: We are kids.

Gretchen: After completing elementary school for you Janessa and 4th grade for us. We are pre young adults.

Mikey: Next year we won't be pre especially you Janessa.

Tj: But sighs alright I should make the best of time. When do you all leave?.

Vince: First thing in the morning.

Janessa: My family leaves tonight. They are picking me up in the morning the for the world trip.

TJ: Aww man.

**Janessa: Hey I have watermelon at my house if anyone want to come over and have some.**

Science 4 June 6th 2008 3:00 my house

Janessa: This was the best watermelon we had ever. Thanks for making it with me. It so nice to spend time with my brothers. I rarely do that since I am with my host sister back in Hawaii.

Phineas: Your welcome

Isabella: So what are you doing tomorrow?

Phineas: We are all going on a world invited too

Isabella: Cool I will tell all our friends. They can come too.

Phineas: Bye Isabella

Group: Bye Phineas Bye Ferb Bye Janessa.

After they left my older sister Candace walks with my mother to see the watermelon.

Linda: Hi boys what did you today

Phineas: We made a huge watermelon for all of us.

At that moment Stacy got a call from Candace

Candace: Well look is talking me not hanging around with your friend for trying to bust your siblings.

Stacy realized she had been distracted trying to bust her siblings instead for hanging out with Stacy.

Stacy: Candace I really.

Candace: That's it Stacy. I won't stand for this our friendship is over again.

Stacy:Candace.

Candace:Don't tell me that the watermelon had disappeared.

Linda: All I see the backyard.

Candace: But it was right there. How come everything they made disappeared every day durning the summer it's not fair.

Phineas: We didn't make everything disappear everyday.

Linda: You see there is nothing to be upset about.

Candace: Upset of course because they are so lucky they behave themselves and every time I have tried to bust them everyone thinks I'm crazy.

Linda: Candace what did I telling you about busting the boys it's needs to stop.

Candace: No I won't give up until I bust them. Can you send them to reform school I am trying to convince I am the hero and they are evil.

Linda: That's not nice what's wrong with you?.

Candace: Because they drive me crazy with their inventions. I was embarrassed with my boyfriend and causing my friend to be mad with me. Building their dream can be dangerous and wrong.

Phineas: It's not dangerous and wrong we want to build our dreams like Mickey.

Candace:No one cares about your dreams.

Linda: Candace that's not nice why did you call him that.

Candace:They has ruined my life and everything. It was their fault not mine they made it everyday with his girlfriends and troops and my stupid sister Janessa.

Phineas: Don't call my friends like that or my sister like that.

Candace: Listen you brats look what you got us into. You two always have your adventures not paying a price and doing things you could get away with doing something so stupid ever since you been born you caused nothing but trouble. If my boyfriend dumps me it's your fault and I won't forgive you. You're the worse brother ever and I hate you.

I remember was getting to the to the point where I wanted to shout at Candace. Phineas was scared and I remember him running to his room upstairs.

Linda: Candace I can't believe you said that word to him why did you call him that.

Candace: Because I don't believe in summer any longer.

Linda: That's I'm tired of you keeping saying those words your grounded go to your room now.

Candace: Fine.

That point it was just me and my mom and ferb.

Linda:Sorry Ferb and Janessa.

Janessa: I was so mad myself. I realized it was going to be more.

Linda: Just give phineas a rest for a while before our trip.

While we were in our rooms. My mom had told my dad about the argument. While I was


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day i spend it with my family. We spend the day packing for our trips.

Linda: Candace Get off your phone and help me pack.

Candace: Why its not like have to leave until tonight.

Lawrence: Yes but we need to beat the rush hour traffic. We leave at 5 on the dot tomorrow.

Janessa: As for me I was still sad about what happened earlier in the afternoon. I remeber the rest of my family had pizza and apple pie dessert. I heard the Insult when my friends were have a skype party with me at Phineas house.

Then the next morning came. It was June 7th 2008. I remember the next morning wasnt better either.

Gretchen: Well there is my bus I better get going.

Spinelli: Yes same here. Bye Tj

Mikey: Try having fun okay?.

Vince: Don't worry buddy you'll have a great time without us.

Tj: I don't know Vince. All my plans were made for 6.

Vince: Don't tell me you Ashely's are going to baseball camp.

Ashely T: Eww as if.

Ashely A: Cheerleading camp is right across the lake

Vince: I hope it's a big lake.

Mikey: Bye Tj

Gus: Well there is our transport. Hey why do you come with us. Military camp is a blast I heard.

Captain Brad: Gus get your butt over here right now.

TJ: Thanks But I will stick around this summer.

Gus: Okay But you won't know what your missing.

Gus: Hi captain Brad. Bye Wayne. Bye Vallejo

Brad: I don't like you Griswold. I am not your friend. Do I make myself my clear.

Tj: Good luck Gus. Man this summer will suck.

Janessa:Meanwhile early that morning My family was going to the airport in Minneapolis to fly to Honolulu and stop Lihue as layover to meet me. I had last visit them unexpectedly for spring break after learning my mother was having morning sickness due to pregnancy.

Linda:Lawrence its 6 we slept it.

My parents rush to wake up Phineas and Ferb and Candace.

Linda: Lawrence do you have the tickets?.

Lawrence: No darling I put them in your purse.

Phineas: Ferb do you have your Hawaii book with you?.

Then it took them 45 minutes to get to the airport it was 6:45 in the morning. It also took them 13 to get through tsa and Phineas and Ferb and Candace kept their shoes on. I can remember the screening policy was explained to them. I remember the new policy for kids wasn't explain to me when I went throught tsa on the way home last July last year. I remember at no time at Minneapolis I was told to keep my shoes on. I also just went through the metal detector and no time when I had alarmed it I was told I could go through multiple times or have a explosive tract detection test done. I also didn't a get a patdown after alarming leaving me confused.

Anyways then they made to board to their first layover San Francisco. They had left at 7:15 that morning out of gate E5. They also had breakfast on the plane. Phineas had the egg white and chicken sandwich and Ferb had the Scrambled egg skillet. After that long flight they arrived at 9:31am. Then they had an 1 hour and half layover in San Francisco. Then they boarded at 10:45 at gate 68 and left at 11 for Los Angeles. On that flight they got snacks boxes. They got the kids snack box and the Tapa box and the select they arrived at 12:43pm. Then they boarded at 1:45 at gate 73. Then they left at 2 in the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Janessa: My parents had a long flight to Honolulu it was a really long the lunch Phineas had chicken tacos. Ferb had a bunless cheeseburger. They also the blue barney drink and my parents had the blue Hawaii which was alcoholic. I mean while myself got ready for my flight. I also got the aiport at 3:45 in the afternoon. It took me 5 minutes to get through security with tsa precheck which again I wasn't explained about last summer. Then they left Honolulu to get me. I got to greet them at 6:20pm and then I left for Honolulu at 6:45pm. I finally with arrived to Honolulu at 7:39pm.

Hotel bellhop: Hi how many I help you?.

Lawrence: Hi I made a 1 night reservation for Disney hotel

clerk: Ah, good. You have the tampa tower for 1 day

Lawrence: Yes I do

Lawrence: What's my room number?

Agent# 328

Lawrence: Okay

Lawrence: Also do you need a wristband for the pool? If so can I have 6 wristbands for the pool please?.Lawrence:What's the total for the stay in the suite.

Agent:Yes you do need the wristbands give 5 wristbands. And your room comes to 300.00 dollars

Lawrence:Pays 300.00 dollars on credit card.

Everyone enters the room.

Lawrence: We are here in our hotel room.

Phineas and Ferb:awsome

Candace and Janessa: Cool

Janessa: I get the big bed

Phineas and Ferb I guess me and Ferb get the smaller ones.

Linda nods

Janessa: Lets do Macaroni Grill for dinner.

Lawrence: Sounds good

It took us 8 minutes to get there. We then took an elevator floor 2 and rode the escalator up to 3 and the stairs to 4 at the Ala mona center.

Host; Hi how many in your party?

Lawrence: It will be 6 of us.

Waitress: Gives 2 regular menus and 4 kids menus.

Waiter: Would you like something to drink.

Janessa: Sprite for me.

Waitress:Does everyone know what they want?

Janessa: Yes I will have the Whole Wheat Fettuccine Dinner with two sides of broccoli .

Waitress: Okay

Phineas: I will have the Chianti BBQ Steak.

Waitress: Okay

Ferb: I will have the mac and cheese

Waitress: Okay

Phineas:Can I have two sides of fries with my steak.

Waitress:Okay

Lawrence: Can I have chicken parmesan?.

Waitress: Okay

Linda: I will have the Ricotta meatballs and spaghetti

Waitress:Okay

15 minutes later

Waitress:Here is the Whole Wheat Fettuccine Dinner with two sides of broccoli . Here is the Lemon chicken with two sides of fries. Here is the zucchini mac and cheese. Here is the chicken parmesan Here is the ricotta meatballs and spaghetti.

Later

Janessa: Dad can I get a dessert.

Lawrence: Yes we can get dessert.

Janessa:I will the decent chocolate cake with vanilla gelato.

Waitress: Okay

Ferb: I will have cheesecake

Waitress:Okay

Lawrence: Janessa what time do you want to get up to check out Honolulu?.

Janessa;6:00

Lawrence:Ok

Waitress:Here is the Decent Chocolate cake with Vanilla gelato. Here is the cheesecake.

Waitress: Your total today is 97.75

Lawrence: Pays with card

Cuts everyone at the hotel ready for bed

Janessa:What a night


	5. Chapter 5

Its June 8th 2008. Its 6:00 in the morning

Linda: Time for wake up and checkout Honolulu today.

Then we went to breakfast at the buffet

Host: Hi welecome to the Makahiki Buffet how many in your party today?.

Lawrence:5

Host:Okay this way

Waitress:Anyone want any drinks?.

Phineas:Milk

Waitress:Okay

Lawrence: Decaf Coffee

Waitress:OK

Ferb:Orange juice

Waitress:Okay

Janessa: Orange juice for me as well.

Janessa:Me digging into waffle

Waitress: Your total today is 52.80

Lawrence: Pays

After breakfast we went to the Waikiki beach. We also went to a park and a blow hole

Phineas and Ferb: This beach is awesome.

Janessa:Yes the park and the blow hole was so amazing view.

Early afternoon we return to the hotel and stop tommy Bahama restaurant on the way back for lunch

Hostess: Hi welcome to Tony Bahama How may in your party today?

Lawrence: Hi it will be be 5 us of today.

Hostess:Come this way.

Waitress: Hi anything to drink?

Janessa: I will have sprite

Lawrence: I will have coke

Ferb: I will have Lemonade

Mom: I will have a martini

Phineas: I will have a hot chocolate.

Waitress:Okay

Waitress:Any entrees?

Janessa: I will have the ALL-AMERICAN BURGER.

Lawrence: I will have THE CLASSIC CAESAR salad.

Linda:I will GUAVA GLAZED BABY BACK PORK RIBS

Phineas: I will have LOCO MOCO

Ferb: I will have the BLACKENED MAHI MAHI TACOS

Waitress:Okay

Everyone eats there entrees.

Cashier:Your total is 127.46

Lawrence:Pays with credit card.

After lunch we got dessert at coldstone ice cream.

Janessa: I got a cookie sundae

Phineas: I will have a root beer float.

Lawrence: dynamite sundae for me

Cashier;Your total today is 17.50

For the afternoon we swam in the pool at our hotel. For a while. I also remember at our hotel there was a kids club I remember running into it on accident myself. So play there for a while.I could go after all I was 10 years old so. We also went to pearl harbor memorial.

Then dinner time came and we were going to see a show on. After the show we left to our hotel room.

Then the next day June 9th 2008.

We woke up.

Dad: Lets have ULu Cafe

Hostess: Aloha welcome to Ulu Café how many in your party today?

Lawrence: 5

Hostess:Okay come this way.

Waitress;Ready to order?

Janessa: I will have mikey waffles bacon and eggs and orange juice.

Phineas:Same thing as Janessa and I want orange juice to drink.

Linda: I will have some French toast. I would like Coffee to drink.

Lawrence: I will have some oatmeal. I will have milk to drink

Ferb: Something as Janessa and Phineas except I want strawberries with mine. I will have orange juice too.Q

Waitress: Your total today is 63.95

Lawrence: Pays with credit card

After breakfast we packed because we had to be at the airport at 11:40am for our flight to Japan.

I can remember we arrived to the airport. We went to the Hawaiian airlines terminal for Japan. It took us 15 minutes this time for security.

We then got to the international side terminal and we left at 2:40pm out Gate C1.


	6. Chapter 6

janessa:It was long 12 hour flight to our layover in Seoul on our way to Japan. We got there 2 hours late but hey that was okay because our flight wasnt the next morning. It took 2 days to get there. So it was June 11th when we go there. It was 2 in the afternoon we arrived to Tokyo. It was around 4 when we reached our next destination Tokyo Aquarium and Tokyo Aqua park. Janessa:At 12:15 in the morning after a long 9 hour flight we arrived to Tokyo. I can remember it felt good to see some of my sisters old friends. However My sister Grace did warn me about traveling there. Anyways we went to Tokyo. Our hotel was Keio Plaza hotel in toyko.

Bellhop:Kon'nichiwa. Dizunīrandohoteru e yōkoso.

Lawrence:Kon'nichiwa hai watashitachi wa flynn furetchā kazokudesu otona 2-mei to kodomo 3-mei

Bellhop:Sate anata no heya bangō wa 324desu

Lawrence:Hai

Bellhop:Anata no gōkei wa 30000-endesu

Lawrence:Kurejittokādo de shiharaimasu

Bellhop:Arigatōgozaimashita

We then went into our room.

My parents got big beds while us kids had the smaller beds.

Then it was Morning and we woke went to Glass court for breakfast.

Hosutesu: Kon'nichiwa garasukōto e yōkoso kyō wa nanijin

Lawerence:Hi it is 6 of us.

Hosutesu: Wakarimashita.

U~eitoresu: Kon'nichiwa, nanikanomitaidesu ka?

Linda:U~eitoresu: Funsui to watashi no otto no tame no mizu

Phineas:Gyūnyū o nonde mo īdesu ka

Ferb:Funsui o nonde mo īdesu ka

Janessa: Amazake banana no sumūjī o itadakemasu ka

Candace:Watashi mo funsui dorinku o nomimasu

Then everyone load there plates with food.

After Breakfast we went to the Sunshine shopping complex for the aquarium.

We all then got in the car and it was 15 minute drive to the mall.

At the Sunshine City Mall

We walked around the mall. We then went to the 10th floor for the aquarium.

Chiketto tantōsha: Kon'nichiwa toyko Aquaruim e yōkoso

Lawrence:Kon'nichiwa, otona 2-mei to kodomo 3-meidesu.

Chiketto tantō: Daijōbu 5800-en ni narimasu.

Lawrence:Pays this equaled to 54 us dollars.

We saw the 1st floor first and the exhibits there were forces of life and cold sea and Jellyfish and Ninja of the sea. The second floor we land Animals and Aqua plants and streams and there was also Ouside Marine garden by the time we got done with the aquarium it was only an 1 hour we it was 10:00 then went to the Ancient Orient Museum

Chiketto tantōsha: Kodaiorientohakubutsukan e yōkoso

Lawerence:Hi Oonegaishimasu Kon'nichiwa watashi wa otona 2-mai no chiketto o onegaishimasu 2 gakudō chiketto

Chiketto-gakari: 1400-En ni narimasu

Lawrence:Pays 13:02 in us dollars.

We saw exhibits such as Agent eypt and and we stayed 2 hours.

The next we knew it was time for lunch. We also ended up going to Namja Town

We then went to the Kisok and to pay for our tickets into the was 500 yen for my parents and 300 for us was equal to 20 dollars for all of us. We ended up eating at Namja dumplings stadium.

Kyasshā: Namja gyōza sutajiamu e yōkoso.

Janessa:Watashi wa motte imasu 餃子工房ＲＯＮ.Watashi wa begatarian o taberudeshou.

Ferb:Watashi wa motte imasu 餃子の宮 でんでん  
Phineas:Watashi Wa Motte Imasu 包王  
Candace:Watashi Wa Motte Imasu 羽根付き餃子の共演

Linda:Watashi Wa motte Imasu:日本三大中華街の共演

Lawrence: Watashi Motte Imasu 日本三大中華街の共演

We also went to Ikebukuro for dessert.

Kyasshā: Ikebukuro e yōkoso

Lawrence:Watashi wa motte imasu 6 shurui no aisukurīmu 6 pakku.

Reji: Gōkei 4200-en

Lawrence:Pay it was like 39 dollars for us.

After dessert we went to Tokyo Aqua park.

Chiketto tantōsha: Toyko Summerland e yōkoso.

Linda:Kon'nichiwa, otona-yō chiketto 2-mai, kodomo-yō chiketto 3-mai, yōji-yō chiketto 1-maidesu.

Kyasshā: Sate anata no gōkei wa 9200-endesu

Linda:Pays

Janessa:It was 80 something dollars for us it was expensive.

We then spent the afternoon splashing around and we swam.

Then it became Evening we the left for dinner

Janessa:Mom and dad are you having fun?

Linda:Yes are.

Janessa:Lets go to the Pokemon cafe for dinner

Lawrence:Good Idea.

At the pokemon cafe.

Kyasshā: Pokemon kafe e yōkoso

Janessa:Watashi wa motte imasu pikachuukarē  
Ferb and Phineas: Ībuiteriyakichikinbāgā to boryūmu tappuri pikachuupurēto  
Candace:Ībuiteriyakichikinbāgā o itadakimasu  
Janessa:Dezāto ni wa chokorēto to ichigo no ībuipafe o yōi shimasu  
Phineas and ferb:Dezāto ni wa mimikyūchokorētobananakurēpu reiyādorapurasupafe

Candace:Dezāto ni wa jiguripafu no myūjikaruchīzukēki

Lawrence:Pays for all of this.

For my parents they got their dinner at Kua Aina.

Reji-gakari: Kuāina e yōkoso

Linda:Kon'nichiwa, gubāmomi no chīzubāgā to ōkina furaidopoteto ga hoshīdesu.

Lawrence:Kon'nichiwa, kurisupīchikin to abakadobāgā to bigguu~ēbugōruden'ēru ga hoshīdesu.

We then went back to our hotel and had our dinners.

Janessa:Yum.

Then after dinner. I remember there was a secret entrance in that cafe.

Janessa:I remember I accidentally hit a switch I am in team rocket Headquaters not one thing I miss about this place.

Ferb:Woah what is this place?

Janet:Someone is here!.

Grace:Its my Younger sister Janessa.

Butch:Get here Grace

Janessa:Same old Butch

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the Headquaters

Janessa:I notice that everyone was having a that what I think it is?

Cassidy:Yes it is Amaztake

Janessa:It had been 6 and half years since I had this before I came here on my trip.

We later went to bed.

Phineas:What time should we get up tomorrow?

Janessa:Well we dont have to be at the airport until 3 in the we basically have another day in Tokyo for the most part.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came. It was June 12th 2008.

Janessa:This morning we are having room service breakfast.

Rūmusābisu: Kon'nichiwa, kono rūmusābisu wa dono yō ni otetsudai dekimasu ka?

Lawrence:Amerikanburekkufasuto o 2-mai itadakemasu ka 3 naiyō-tekina chō chōshoku 1-kai

Rūmusābisu: Daijōbu 19500-en ni narimasu  
Lawrence:Pays.

Janessa:Yum

Ferb:Hey why dont we swim in the pool.

Janessa:Good idea

We all went to the pool for an we got out the shower since we were getting kicked out at 11.

We all packed we were in our rental car and we went the mall again since it was only 11 and we did not have to be at the airport until 3:00.

Then we had lunch.

Ferb:I say we try the KFC here.

Reji-gakari: KFC o tabe rareru tokoro e yōkoso.

Reji-gakari: KFC o tabe rareru basho e yōkoso. Kyō no anata no gōkei wa 7600-endesu

Lawrence:Pays

We spent 80 minutes at the buffet then we went to the airport.

At the Tokyo airport.

Chekkuin'ējento: Kon'nichiwa, Tōkyō kūkō e yōkoso. Dono yō ni anata o tasukemasu ka

Linda:Kon'nichiwa, watashitachi wa gogo 6-ji 25-bun'no Sōru-iki no furaito ni chekkuin shite imasu.

After we checked in we then go through security.

After security we Hung out since our flight wasnt until 6:30pm

We ended up getting dinner at subway

Reji-gakari: Kon'nichiwa chikatetsu e yōkoso. Dono yō ni anata o tasukemasu ka.

Linda:Chikin to abakado no sandoitchi ga hoshī.  
Lawrence: Chīzurōsutochikinsandou~itchi o onegaishimasu.

Phineas:Niwatori to tamago no sandoitchi ga hoshī.Nomu ni wa kōra ga hoshī

Ferb:BLT sarada ga hoshī.Nomu ni wa kurīmusōda no kona ga demasu

Candace:Ebi to tamago no sandoitchi o ni wa aisukokoa o itadakimasu

Janessa:Abakadobejisandou~itchi ga hoshī. Nomu ni wa aisumiruku o nomimasu

Linda:Chokorēto to razuberī no sandoitchi 3-mai to masukarupōnesandoitchi no amai azuki 3-mai mo arimasu.

We then ate dinner we went to our gate it was time to board so it was perfect time.

We then left at 6:30pm and arrived to our overnight layover in Nagoya. We then went to the Comfort Hotel Central hotel near the airport

Berubōi: Konfōtohoterusentoraru e yōkoso

Linda:Kon'nichiwa watashitachi wa yoru no tame no 2tsu no heya o nozomimasu.

Berubōi: Yoshi, ryō heya 149-en

no heya wa nan-kai ni arimasu ka

Berubōi :303 Oyobi 302

We then enter the room and we all got ready for have to be back at the airport 6:00am though since our flight was 8:00am.

9 hours later it was 5:00am

We got up early so we could be ready to go back to the airport.

At the airport after security we got breakfast.

Mcdonalds:Reji-gakari: Kon'nichiwa, Makudonarudo e yōkoso

Linda:Kon'nichiwa watashi wa 1tsu no pan nashi no 6 megamafin o onegaishimasu.

Reji: 1200-En ni narimasu

Linda:Pays

We then ate our we went to our 7:45 an announcement came on.

Happyō: Go resseki no minasama, Fukuoka-iki no 3859-bin no tōjō tetsudzuki o kaishi shimasu.

When it was our turn to board we got in line and then we showed our tickets.

We then walked on to a ramp and we got on the airplane.

We then found our seats.

Kyakushitsu jōmu-in: Kon'nichiwa, nanika nomimono o go kibōdesu ka

Linda:Kōhī watashi no tame ni

Lawrence: Mizu watashi no tame ni

Phineas:Kōkusu watashi no tame ni

Ferb:Supuraito watashi no tame ni

Candace: Ringojūsu watashi no tame ni  
Janessa:Tomatojūsu watashi no tame ni

Kyakushitsu jōmu-in: Kochira ga o nomimonodesu

Linda and Lawrence:Arigatōgozaimashita

Phineas and Ferb:Arigatōgozaimashita

Candace and Janessa:Arigatōgozaimashita

Pairotto: Fukuoka e no Zen'nikkū kōkū 3859-bin e yōkoso. Kyō no sō hikō jikan wa 1-jikan 25-budesu ririku no junbi ga dekitara, anzen bideo o goran kudasai.

One video screen and later the video ends and off the TV screens turn off which meant that as this happened the plane was taxiing towards the runway...)

Kanseitō: 3859-Bin wa shuppatsu no tame ni kyoka sa remashita.

Pairotto: Kyakushitsu jōmu-in ga shuppatsu no junbi o suru

Janessa:Sāikō

Pairotto: Nagoya kūkō hatchaku

The plane takes off into the sky and soon reaches the cruising altitude. Later the pilot speaks over the intercom once more...

Pairotto: Attōtekina kōdo ni tasshita go resseki no minasama, kore de kyabin-nai o jiyū ni idō dekiru yō ni nari, inryō sābisu ga kaishi sa remasu. Tadashi, areta kūki ni sonaete, zaseki ni modotta toki wa shītoberuto o chakuyō shite oite kudasai.

Kyakushitsu jōmu-in: Nomimono o fuyashitaidesu ka?

Phineas:Hai  
Janessa:Hai  
Ferb:Hai  
Candace:Hai  
Phineas and Ferb:Arigatōgozaimashita

Candace and Janessa:Arigatōgozaimashita

1 hour and 25 minutes later as plane began to descend into Fukuoka airport.

Pairotto: Fukuoka ni chakuriku suru junbi o shite irunode, minasan, seki o tatete kudasai. Hikōki no shussekisha ga gomi o atsumete chakuriku no junbi o shimasu.

back at the airport, the plane lands, slows down, and taxis to the airport building. The plane parks at a gate ramp, and the seatbelt sign goes off. As it does, the pilot makes a final intercom announcement...

Pairotto: Kon'nichiwa, Fukuoka e yōkoso. Jikan wa gozen 9-ji 30-budesu

We then got up and deplaned and then we walked into a ramp and then into Fukuoka airport. We then went to another gate for flight 6961. But first we had grabbed some lunch for that ride on the plane.

Kyasshā: Kon'nichiwa, guruchikin e yōkoso.

Janessa:Anpurusarada

Phineas and Ferb:自家製ピクルス

Candace:フィッシュ＆チップス

Linda:5 Gatōshokora dōyō ni

Reji: Yoshi, gōkei wa 4060-en

Linda:Pays

We then went to our gate and we waited for an 1 and 45 minutes and it 11:45 in the morning.

Anaunsumento: Genzai, Sōru-iki no 6961-bin no tōjō tetsudzuki o kaishi shite imasu.

We then left at 11:30 for Seoul South Korea.


End file.
